Plants vs. Zombies Online
:Not to be confused with the online version of the original Plants vs. Zombies game, see Plants vs. Zombies Web Version. is a Chinese MMO SNS tower defense game with simulation and RPG elements, released by PopCap Games and Tencent Games. It is available to play at PvZQQ. The most notable change in Plants vs. Zombies Online is the town feature and a Player vs. Player (PvP) system. The town is a place the player lives, with thousands of other players, and the player can choose to befriend them. PvP allows the player to battle their friends in the classic Plants vs. Zombies's Versus Mode. The player uses the plants they have developed to compete with others. In terms of art style and gameplay features, it is more or less identical to Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, unlike it, it is a PC game with an online component with special gameplay elements of its own. The game has three modes: a Town-building Mode where the player can unlock buildings and have a garden to grow and develop plants and make items; Normal Mode where the player defends their house from zombies around the worlds with plants, and a Adventure Mode which is a brand new mode. Its gameplay is a little like the popular mobile TCG "I AM MT". The player forms their own plants troop to battle against AI, as many as seven plant units which includes one from the player's friend can be sent into battle. In order to play Plants vs. Zombies Online, you must create a QQ account. Game Modes The Town feature is the main gameplay of the game, which is also a menu for all of the features, modes and buildings here. Privilege Activities - Activities and offers from Tencent and QQ. * Daily Task Rewards - Complete the daily tasks to make the town grow faster with EXP and earn lots of rewards. *'Events' ** Login Courtesy - For a limited time, each day you log in will earn you some rewards. ** Consumption Rebate - During the event, your consumption on gold gems will be recorded. Consume more to get more rewards. ** Vasebreaker - An event where the player uses the Villain Mallets to smash the vases, which contain the rewards they have chosen. ** Plant Gifts - Spend 50 gold gems to roll the wheel of loots. ** TBA ** Plant Carnival ** Featured Activities *** Value Packs ***'Space War' - A mini-game event which the player uses the up and down button to control the Peashooter riding on a spaceship that shoots missiles. The spaceship will be destroyed if made any contact with any spaceship, and will be damaged if hit an explosive enemy spaceship. The more enemy spaceships are destroyed with Peashooter spaceship's missiles, the more points the player gets. ***'Wall-nut Pinball' - The player is given with 3 balls daily to shoot a random Wall-nut. Each Wall-nut has an amount of point. Collect points to earn rewards. ***'Coconut Battle' - The player is forced to have the Small Gun item to play the mini-game. Get more points to earn rewards. *** Word Spell - The player collects the words from Seashells in Adventure Mode and use them to transfer into points, which the player can use to exchange into various items. *** Brave Insurance - The player can go to different areas in Adventure Mode with this event. Each one will have its own "large plant adventure". If the player picks the correct following destinations in the "large plant adventure", they will earn the reward. Three random areas will be shown, and it can be refreshed for free three times a day. After that, the player has to use Telescopes to continue refreshing the places. *** Super Card Flip - Three cards are shown in this event. They will flip over and the player can choose one of the three, as each one contains a reward. The player can do this for free 10 times a day, or pay gold gems for more. *** Slot Fun - The player pays Slot Coins for a spin. If the player gets 3 of the same item in the slot, the player will get the reward depends on the list of rewards next to it. *** Big Winds - When a Marigold is used, the Blover will blow once, and the player will get 15 "Wishing Stones", and randomly drop a reward shown which will be added to the player's Backpack. The Wishing Stones can be exchanged in its store before the event ends. * Opening Service Gift - Where the player can earn daily rewards exclusive for starters or buy special monthly offers. **'Opening Service Gift' - Daily rewards exclusive for starters. **'First Gift' - Buy the featured plant pack offer with real money here. * Dave's Bank **'Dave's Bank' **'Free Plants' * Online Rewards - The more time you are online, the more rewards you will get with this feature. Will disappear after an amount of times obtaining the rewards in a day. * Daily Benefits **'Daily Rewards' - Daily logins rewards are obtained here. **'Daily Activities' - Earn materials through battling zombies in this feature. ***'Thief Catcher' - Battling the Buckethead Mummy boss. ***'Farmland' ***'Ordinary Waters' - Battling the Shell Soldier Zombie boss. ***'Deep Waters' - Battling the Seahorse Flag Zombie boss. **'Registration Rewards' - Same as the Daily Rewards in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) **'Online Rewards' - Earn you a reward after reaching an amount of time being online. **'Level Packs' - Earn your rewards for reaching an amount of level here. * System Notification - See the news about the game's systems here. * Across-Service Expedition - The players sign up to the server which will be divided into three camps. During the battling time, the players can battle others to get points. * King of the Hill - The top players can fight eachother to earn chests in this mode. * Daily Offers - Each day, the player gains access to this feature, which the player can earn rewards. The more times the player earns rewards, the more the player will fill up the "Wishing Pool" below which will level up once it is filled, increasing the offers' value. * World Boss - The player can choose one of the three bosses here (Zombot Sphinx-inator, Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Zombot or Knife-Wielding Swordsman at Level 55) to fight in a special RPG level. The player will get big rewards after the battle once they dealt a total of 30 million damage or more to the boss. Even if you don't succeed, you will still obtain rewards from daily missions once the event has finished as long as you dealt a certain amount of damage. * Treasure Hunt - The player will get three Treasure Maps to send their plants on a quest. Another user must be joining along in order to start. After the time runs out, if both users' sent plants survived after the quest, they will get the rewards depending on the number of stars of the Treasure Maps used. If only one of them survived after the quest, they will both get half the reward, but if both fail, no reward is given. * Alliance Mode - A navigation to Adventure Mode in Alliance Mode, where the player will start beating the levels in Adventure Mode to add points to their guild and get alliance-related rewards, or more specifically, Medals of Honor. * Guild Tournament - A mode similar to King of the Hill, but between guilds. * Plant vs. Plant - Opens from 20:00 - 20:30 (GMT + 7), the player, once signed up, can have a PvP match with an another random opponent. The higher winning streak the player gets, the more points they will have. If they fails, they are forced to withdraw from the match and have to sign in again. * Brain Talent - From 7:00 - 24:00 (GMT + 7), the player can have a multiple-choice quiz about the game. If they answer correct, their rewards will be increase a lot more than answering incorrectly. The player can also choose to answer the final question to get or lose a lot of rewards. * Plant Awakening - Where the player upgrades their plants' moon rarity. * Tower Defense - The player plays tower-defense related modes here. ** Time Travel - This mode is the equivalent of Piñata Party and Endless Zone of Plants vs. Zombies 2. The player plays up to 7 levels everyday to earn Piñatas. The player starts with limited amount of starting plants, but more can be obtained via cards similar to Endless Zones. ** Endless Challenge - The player will enter a special endless challenge to beat other users by getting as many points as they can. ** Tower Defense Challenge - Or Advanced Mode in Normal Mode. In the challenges of this mode, the player does certain objectives in the level to get points. They will get their rewards completing it at the end of the week, and their progress will be resetted each week. ** Treasure Yeti - In this mode, the player plays a special level where multiple Treasure Yetis appear. Rewards are awarded depending on the number of Yetis defeated, and the amount of Yetis that appear is dependent on which of the three difficulty levels you choose to play. }} Modes *'Normal (Tower Defense)' - This is the main gameplay where the player beats various levels and Brain Busters to proceed through the map. *'Adventure Mode' - This is where the player fights against the zombies in turn-based combat to beat various levels. *'Mine' - The player chooses to set their base on one of the maps and send off six plants for various rewards. Buildings *'Greenhouse' - Plants in the Normal Mode can be upgraded here. *'Nutrition Room' *'Player's House' *'Zen Garden' *'Brewery' *'Laboratory' *'Alliance' *'Outpost' *'Treasury' *'Item Exchange' *'Tree of Wisdom' *'Zombie Island' *'Arena' - There are three types of arena battles, all of them allowing you to participate in PvP battles, all of which give you rewards. *'Road of Trial' - There are 150 levels. After beating the levels, you can get rewards each day. Profile *'Shop' *'Inbox' *'Plant Exchange' - Views all plants' information. The player can also exchange Plant Puzzle Pieces into new plants that can be used in Adventure Mode here. *'Backpack' - Holds all the player's contents. *'Tasks' *'Friends' Description Tencent Games and PopCap today kicked off worldwide the first beta test of Plants vs Zombies Online. The game recruited 3000 players to settle down in the PvZ town and interested gamers can apply to be the first citizens in the game. Plants vs. Zombies Online enhances the gameplay and in the beta version, players will encounter a zombie boss inspired by Sphinx in Egypt. Besides, beta participants can get their hands on a new plant exclusive for this game, the Moten. Every player has a garden to grow and develop plants and make items. Areas Plants Returning Plants *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Iceberg Lettuce *Bloomerang *Grave Buster *Bonk Choy *Snapdragon *Spikeweed *Spring Bean *Kernel-pult *Coconut Cannon *Spikerock *Threepeater *Laser Bean *Blover *Citron *E.M.Peach *Tile Turnip *Infi-nut *Magnifying Grass *Garlic *Snow Pea (VIP premium) *Squash (VIP premium) *Tall-nut (VIP premium) *Twin Sunflower (Plant a Sunflower on a Sunflower) *Repeater (Plant a Peashooter on a Peashooter) *Winter Melon (for VIPs with a Tier 3 Membership only) *Cherry Bomb (Power Up) *Jalapeno (Power Up) *Split Pea (Adventure Mode only) *Chili Bean (Adventure Mode only) *Lightning Reed (Adventure Mode only) *Pea Pod (Adventure Mode only) *Melon-pult (Adventure Mode only) *Starfruit (Adventure Mode only) *Chomper (Adventure Mode only) *Cattail (Adventure Mode only) *Rose Swordsman (Adventure Mode only) *Fire Peashooter (Adventure Mode only) *Oak Archer (Adventure Mode only) *Acid Lemon (Adventure Mode only) *Ghost Pepper (Adventure Mode only) *Guacodile (Adventure Mode only) *Hurrikale (Adventure Mode only) *Plantern (Adventure Mode only) *White Radish (Adventure Mode only) New Plants Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum *Pomegranate-pult *Dandelion *Bruce Bamboo *Carrot Missile *Venus Flytrap *Winter Melon *Sod Pirate Seas *Narcissus *Durian *Pineapple Cannon Far Future *Ganoderma *Banana Tree *Nitration Mushroom East Sea Dragon Place *Bubble Flower *Oxygen Algae *Electric Anemone *Starfish *Mine Fruit *Litchi *Sea Anemone Adventure Mode Only *Magic Vine *Clivia Cameo Appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. *Imitater - Appears in the game, wearing a pajama shirt. *Aspearagus - Appears on the website page, but is found nowhere in the game. *Chard Guard - Appears on the website page's Frostbite Caves banner. *Hot Potato - Appears on the website page's Frostbite Caves banner. *Hurrikale - Appears on the website page's Frostbite Caves banner. *Umbrella Leaf - Appears as an audience member in PvP Mode. *Marigold - Appears as an audience member in PvP mode. Zombies Returning Zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Imp Pirate Zombie *Gargantuar Pirate *Barrel Roller Zombie *Zombot Plank Walker *Future Zombie *Future Conehead Zombie *Future Buckethead Zombie *Jetpack Zombie *Shield Zombie *Bug Bot Imp *Robo-Cone Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Disco Jetpack Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Zombot Tomorrow-tron *Zombot Sphinx-inator (event-exclusive) *Dr. Zomboss (in a Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Zombot) (event-exclusive) New Zombies Ancient Egypt *Desert Death Zombie *Sphinx Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum *Terracotta Zombie *Conehead Terracotta Zombie *Buckethead Terracotta Zombie *Token Terracotta Zombie *Cavalry Zombie *Archer Zombie *Shield Guardian Zombie *Hawker Cart *Zombie Piggy *Drunk Zombie *Emperor Qin Shi Huang Pirate Seas *Pistol Zombie *Torch Juggler Zombie *Peddler Zombie Far Future *Astro-Goop Zombie *Hound Bot Zombie *Harvester Zombie Event Zombies *Rabbit Zombie *Money Bag Zombie Cameo appearances *Football Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen. *Balloon Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen. *Bungee Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Pole Vaulting Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Newspaper Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Screen Door Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Backup Dancer and Disco Zombie - They are seen on the garden online. *Ladder Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *Trash Can Zombie - It is seen on the garden online. *DJ Zom-B - It is seen on the garden online. *Zombies from the Wild West have been also seen on the main menu and on the first loading screen but they appear nowhere in game. However, in older screenshots of the game their world icons appeared in the world screen. *Giga-Football Zombie - Cameo on the site. *Dodo Rider Zombie's Dodo - Appears on the website page's Frostbite Caves banner. Gallery Trivia *The game is only available in China, similar to the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies for mobile. *Plants and zombies show detailed health bar on their head when they get damaged. Armored zombies like Bucketheads show separate blue bar that shows the armor's health. Zombies and defensive plants still visibly degrade when damaged enough. Boss zombies have a large health bar at the top-right corner of the screen. *Ancient Egypt is extremely different, both in appearance, and music. **This area's normal level music is completely different from Plants vs. Zombies 2, but Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac music are identical to their Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart. This is also the only area to have Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac music. *Some music from the first game appears again here, for example, during the Boxing Minigame you can hear the Loon Boon theme in-game. *The second beta added a PvP mode, Racing Minigame, and Soccer Minigame. *The seed packets are blue and they are at the top of the screen, similar to the first game. **More recent versions of the game seems to have more variety of colors, like orange, purple, green, and white. These colors represent the number of upgrades the seed packet has from the Greenhouse. *There is a research area and PvP mode, unlike the other Plants vs. Zombies games. *Players no longer need to click to collect sun, they can just hover the mouse over them to collect them. **A Sun Bomb still needs to be clicked if the player wishes to detonate it. Also unlike the normal sun, a sun bomb that reaches the ground will automatically be collected. *The main game interface is a little similar to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the player can unlock places like Institutes (pubs, supermarkets, etc.). There is also a garden in where they can plant plants. *The player can now can choose one plant from other people before a level starts. **In this game, the player has only five normal seed slots which the player can freely use. The sixth slot is usable only for borrowing a friend's plant. The friend's plant will not conflict with the player's own seed packet selection so it can be used like an Imitater (for example, the player can bring two Sunflowers in a level). The seventh seed slot is automatically added and assigned to Winter Melon(-pult) if the player has a VIP subscription. *The player can upgrade plants now. (e.g. plant Peashooter on Peashooter to create a Repeater). *In PvP and garden missions, the player can select a group of either plants or zombies for an RPG turn-based battle. *Pirate Seas and Far Future are currently the only worlds that has the Gargantuar and Imp variant. *Stinky the Snail makes a cameo in this game from Insaniquarium and the original Plants vs. Zombies, appearing whenever the game is loading. *For some odd reason, there were soundbytes from Angry Birds in the game. This could have possibly been a glitch or a placeholder. *The game allows the player to hold up to four Plant Foods at a time. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies 2, the game still allows the player to collect a Plant Food after this limit is reached, but doing so will waste the collected Plant Food. *As in an update, the game now plays the Modern Day theme, Neon Mixtape Tour Ballad jam or Zen Garden theme in the town area. External links *Official website ru:Plants_vs._Zombies_Online_2 Category:Chinese games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online